I'm In Love With The Boy Who Killed My Parents
by TheMortition
Summary: Okay, so Isaac may not have killed anyone but he was the mastermind behind the whole thing. A cute little love story between Isaac and an OC. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

The little boy counts up to twenty aloud while many other children run around and hide. Girls giggle at playing one of their favorite games, some boys think of hiding under porches to win, and some kids find the game boring but were forced to play by their friends. I was playing this game but not out of boredom or to be with the children. It was really something to do until we had to go to pray.

It felt like yesterday that all the adults were murdered. Yes, I was there when Isaac made Malachai and other teenagers kill all the adults here. I saw most of what happened. My parents were at work so I didn't see their deaths with my own eyes. But, that wasn't too long ago, I don't think.

I still haven't changed since then. I still wear very dark dresses without any brightness to them except white. Yeah, you can just call me a goth. I keep a good pale look almost like Isaac but maybe lighter. I don't go up to him and put my arm next to his to see the comparison. Besides, I'm way too scared to go near him even if he's 5 feet away from where I'm standing.

I look around for not the child who's it but for Isaac. He's not here. Probably in the church like always.

I use to go to the church all the time. But now, with Isaac inhabiting it like he lives there (Or does he?), I don't go in there. Why I'm so terrified to be near him?

Well, I dare not confess this to anyone here but I like Isaac. I am extremely shy and with no parents around, I have no reason to escape if he catches me watching him. I don't think he really knows that I have a crush on him. He probably thinks I'm just frightened of him or something.

Some kids are scared of him while some worship him as a God. Then again, that's how he wants them to see him as. What's crazy is that even those older than him worship him.

Job and his little sister, Sarah, are my only friends here. Mainly because we want to stop this cult and the suicide everyone has to do once they turn 18. They either kill themselves or they'll be killed. I didn't like that thought one bit. I'd rather be killed than comit suicide.

But, I've only got two years left. 16-years-old and I'm hoping these last years of my life will go on forever.

"I found you, Nicole," the little boy said. He hit my leg and and I knew that meant I had to count this time. I hate being the one who's it. I'm not that fast of a runner and if I laugh I get slower.

As I make my way to the house (The spot everyone has to touch in order to be safe from the one who's it), I remember another weird thing.

We're supose to die at 18 when we're legelly known as adults. What I don't get is why haven't I been killed because I act too much like an adult. Wouldn't they easily kill me just for acting like an adult? I never understood this. Everyone dislikes me for being too mature, strange, abnormal, and quiet.

Malachai comes up to me sometimes and asks if I'm planning to escape. I'm not that scared of him so I usually point out the obvious so that he'd shut up. Sometimes it works, other times he gets annoyed.

Whenever he asks me that question, those who dislike me laugh or stare in anger at me. So, even here in my own town I don't fit in. I knew this even when the adults were still alive. I just couldn't get near Isaac that much was all.

But, my parents and Job's parents were friends and they didn't want us to be around Isaac, Malachai, or any of the others that hung out with him. But that just seemed to make me want to watch him more. If I couldn't be with him, maybe I can just watch him from a distance.

Now, I sort of wished that they were here. I never even told my own parents that I had a crush on Isaac. I was afraid they'd say something about it and then everyone would know I liked him. In a small town, news spreads like fire.

What they still don't know is that I draw things they would not like to see. I'm not like Sarah, who sees into the future and colors it out on paper. I draw my pain out and hide it away in the office my dad use to work in.

That was also where they died. I was told this when exploring the place. I put the folder of drawings in his drawer that's always locked. I'm the only one with the key to that lock.

Malachai and several others search our rooms every day, so I didn't trust my drawings alone in my house.

What sucks is that they make such a mess when going through the house. I believe they do this intentionally to make me less like an adult. If they saw any of my pictures, they wouldn't think I'm an adult but possessed. I'm thinking that they'll kill me if they saw and probably crucify me in a very painful way

So, all in all, I'm weird, no one cares about me, I should be dead because of who I am, and I really like Isaac.

"Ready or not, here I come!" I yell after counting. I turn around, looking for the hiding children and almost caught a girl when Malachai called my name.

He usually never comes near us when playing unless it's something important. _I've got a bad feeling about this,_ I thought as I walked over to him.

"What is it this time?" I ask. I've told him a thousand times I'm not going to escape yet he keeps asking. Annoying, really.

"Isaac wants to see you. He said it's about something you did." He gives me an angry/annoyed look.

We're not enemies or anything. He just finds it equally frustrating to be told that I'm doing something bad. But that doesn't really make us much as friends either.

He's always with Isaac or is busy with a lot of things. He probably doesn't want any friends except for Isaac. At least, I think they're friends. They look so close that they could be brothers or something.

I follow Malachai to the church and end up in the preist's office. Isaac was sitting at the desk, looking at me in disappointment.

I was really scared now and I'm not talking about shyness. The way he's looking at me right now would be cute if it was to someone else. Looking at me like this, it scares me.

"Nicole," he says calmly, "What are these?" He taps his fingers on the desk and I saw my folder of drawings laying there. They were not meant to be seen, especially by him. He was our leader and our preist. What would he do to me now that he knows what's in there?

I cleared my throat and prepared for him to sentance me to death after I spoke.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are these?" he asked. My folder was closed and the paper was stacked back into their original pockets.

If this were someone else, I'd be mad and seeing if the pictures were in their same order. This was Isaac, though, so I had to explain now and check things out later.

"Those are my thoughts, Isaac. That's what runs through my mind all day." He looks down at the folder, tapping his fingers on the desk. He was in deep thought like me. Actually, my mind was racing. I had no idea what he was thinking or what he was going to do with me, knowing what I hold in my thoughts.

I look at his face for a minute. He looks cute, as always even if he's possibly mad at me. I know I sound kind of obsessive right now but that's not important.

He looks up while I stand there in fear as our eyes lock.

"Well," he starts, "I can say they're pretty good."

"What? You mean, you're not going to punish me for this?"

"Punishment? Why would I punish you for this?"

"It's just that-"

"She's afraid because everyone bothers her about her mind. Remember when I told you that in biology class she'd be called a freak just for liking to do dissections when they came up?" Correction, Malachai, I laughed my ass off. I guess that would count as enjoyment.

"How'd you find them, though? This wasn't in my room."

"Someone told Malachai they saw you in your father's old office. He went there to see what it was and found the drawer locked. Just keep those somewhere in your house for now on."

"I can't. Everyone messes it up during those searches of yours."

"Do you want to keep them here? No one searches the church, you know." _Me_ keep my drawings in _his church_? I don't know what to expect now.

But, what if I had another drawing and I had to be here to put it away? And what if Isaac was still here? I could say yes but I don't want Isaac here every time I have a new creation. It makes me nervous when he sees me or if I'm in the same room with him.

"I guess so. Just please let me see if their in order."

"They're still the same. No worries, Nicole."

"Oh. Please, if you look through them, don't get them out of order."

"You can trust me, Nicole. You can go back to what you were doing." I smiled, bowed my head, and went back to the children and their game.

I couldn't believe that my crush liked my drawings and even asked to keep them safe in his church. Have I just died and gone to Heaven? But, why would he do this for me?

He doesn't yet know about Sarah's psychic ability and her drawings that prove it. Well, he may find a use for her one day.

That's when I realized a very terrifying thing about my pictures. Yes, they were all dark or about a form of death but one of them was not supose to be seen by Isaac. When I mean this, I don't mean about everyone thinking I'm possessed.

I drew a picture about Isaac and I kissing. It wasn't dirty. It just showed our lips touching, our hands clasped together, and the background was dark with a full moon and stars.

If this were any normal boy I wouldn't feel so scared of their reaction. But Isaac is our leader! We all look up to him!

I feel like I might die. And not because I'm very embarassed or that I really like Isaac. What if he speaks of this during prayer or on Sunday?

I didn't think of going back to play with the other kids. I can see that they are already too into their game to care of my absence.

I go to my room and begin to cry on my bed where, hopefully, no one sees me.

"Hey, Nicole," I heard Job say through my window. He must've wanted to see where I went.

"Oh, hey, Job. Sorry, I'm just a little sick with this heat."

"Nicole, you were crying, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

"What's wrong?" He climbed through my window and sat next to me on the bed. I swear, he does this a lot I just know he's going to sneak into his girlfriend's room when he gets older.

I feel bad that they live by themselves. I offered to let them move in but they refused.

But, if Job's parents were still here, he grew up, and then got a girlfriend, there's no denying that he'll try to sneak into her room.

"Job, it's really nothing you can understand. You're not really old enough to know yet."  
"About what?" I took a deep breath. I didn't tell him about my crush on Isaac either even though he was my friend. I'm just afraid that he'll tell someone and they spread that around. I guess it wouldn't matter now.

"You know how the parents like to hold each other and kiss?"

"Yeah. That's love. What's this got to do with you?"

"Well, I like Isaac that way." He looks up at me in shock.

"How could you? He killed our parents!"

"I've liked Isaac before that, Job. I don't know why I like him but I do."

"Nicole, I knew you were weirder than most girls but how could you like him?"

"I don't know. Would you rather me say I like Malachai?"

"No! That guy scares me."

"So, now you know why I'm upset. Happy now?"

"I'm going to see where Sarah is." He doesn't climb out my window but goes out the front door.

Now everything is definately screwed up. I thought I was in Heaven but ended up right back in Hell...

Malachai's POV

Nicole looked at first hesitant but then happy knowing that Isaac was going to keep her pictures here in the church.

I've known that she was always more different than the other girls. She was stranger than some of the tomboys here too. I'm not really disturbed by these pictures or hers.

She hadn't changed since we killed the adults. She hasn't acted out of place, broken any of the rules we use to follow, or keeps her home messy. It's always messy when we leave but she chooses to clean everything up.

I still don't see what Isaac sees in her. She's acting exactly like an adult! Didn't we already kill them? She's doing this willingly too! She not actling mature to make things right or because of what her parents told her.

As she leaves, I look over at Isaac as he smiles when she leaves.

"Isaac, what do you see in her?"

"You always ask me this, Malachai."

"You like her because she's different," I say, clearly annoyed with this, "But she acts like an adult. Hell, she _looks_ like an adult!"

"Malachai. I can't help that I like her. I've liked her even when her parents wouldn't let her near me."

"What makes you think she'll like you? You made us kill everyone, including her parents. What makes you think she'll ever forgive you for that?" I know I hit a nerve because he had a hard time getting over that.

I looked down at the picture of them kissing. It was a good picture but not to my particular interest.

I walked to the door but heard Isaac get up. I looked and saw him put the pictures in a cabinet.

"Don't speak of this to anyone," he said, still looking down. I rolled my eyes at the heart sick teenager and leave.

Walking back to where the kids were playing, I saw Job and Nicole talking. She looked upset about something.

I listen and hear some very de ja vu talking. It sounded like Nicole liked Isaac, too and Job is asking how could she.

He ran outside but I caught him. He looks up at me with startled eyes.

"Job, I don't care what you heard, don't tell anybody about this. Sarah doesn't need to know either. If you tell, you know what's going to happen, right?" He nods. He doesn't know but he has enough fear to guess.

"Good. Now run along and play or whatever you kids do." He runs off and I look up at Nicole's window. She's silent, as usual. She must be depressed about something. What do I care, though?

I walk off and start to think of some things. _It's about time to end this stupid crush thing once and for all..._


	3. Chapter 3

Malachai's POV (continued)

Early mornings are never my best hours. I hate waking up so early yet I've grown a little use to it. Isaac always makes me and some other kids get up so damn early to do things for the cult.

I was headed for the church, thinking of that plan of mine I thought of yesterday. It really is about time to end the stupid secret crush thing.

It's like Valentine's Day but I have to go through it every day. Really, I can't see how a boy like Isaac could fall for a girl like Nicole. Everything is strange with that guy. Hmmm, maybe that's why, because they're both strange. Well, Nicole's strange 24/7. Isaac just gets a bit nuts every time he sees her or thinks of her. I just hope that he doesn't come to me for all his problems after this.

I enter through the church doors and peeked a glance at Isaac gazing at that picture in his office. It was getting on my nerves now. Only a day and I've grown annoyed at seeing his uncertain face. He can't tell if she likes him or not or if that was a different person. Anyone could look like Isaac in a certain way. He's becoming tiring to be around now.

I tap the opened door and he flips the picture over. Then he realized it was me and relaxed.

"Oh, it's only you, Malachai." He flips the drawing back over and I resisted the urge to rip it apart.

"Are you going to sit here all day and stare at that?"

"What else am I supose to do? I've got nothing better plained."

"What about prayer?"

"I've already gotten that taken care of. I actually think of my work when I'm busy, you know." He sounded annoyed but I was more agitated than he could be right now.

"Hey, I know that you're uncertain if Nicole likes you but I heard something yesterday." He looks up, almost angry. _I guess he thinks I told._

"It's not what you're thinking, Isaac." He raised an eyebrow and this gave me the opportunity to explain without being interrupted.

"Okay, yesterday I was walking around and I saw Nicole talking to Job. I couldn't exactly tell what they were talking about but it sounded like Nicole shared your same feelings you have for her." At this he looked a bit shocked and started blushing. Now I'm wondering if I should've kept my mouth shut.

"So, she likes me?"

"Yes, dammit, yes!"

"But, if she doesn't know this, how do I talk to her?"

"How the hell should I know? Just go up to her and talk like she's any other person." I could say normal but should I really explain how she's not?

I didn't want to be around for him to ask further questions but he stopped me.

"Don't tell anyone until I talk to her, okay?" For a love sick boy, he sounded pretty serious about this.

"Sure. Like I'd ever want to tell everyone about you and Nicole having a messed up romance." He sighs in agitation and I finally leave.

Well, this could end badly or never be able to happen. Nicole's shy as hell and Isaac can't speak to her without freezing up or studdering. _Yeah, maybe I should've kept my mouth shut._

Nicole's POV

I was still scared that he knows now and that I'll be in huge trouble. It's not just because of what everyone will think or the reality of who he is to us.

He's a preist and preists weren't allowed to fall in love. At least that's what I've been told. He's not a preist to God but he still can't love anyone if he believes in He-Who-Walks-Behind-the-Rows. Preists are bound to their church and love God enough to not marry or love. Then again, I think that's only nuns who do that. I can't recall it now.

But either way, I still can't face him now.

Every day for a whole week, I tried avoiding Isaac whenever he looked at me or walked my way.

If he were to talk to me, what could I say to him? What could I tell him if he asks about that drawing? Shit, I can never find any easy way out of things.

But, as Sunday came and worshiping was over for the day, I knew for sure that I couldn't avoid him forever.

I was about to walk outside but someone grabbed me by the arm, roughly. I turned around and saw Malachai. He never grabbed me by the arm before so I can only expect something bad.

"What is it?" I ask more concerned than annoyed.

"Isaac wants to speak to you alone. He's in his office right now so wait for him." He let go and walked out the door, leaving me alone in the church. I didn't feel as safe as they say holy places are. I felt scared and helpless.

I walked back a seat near the exact middle of the rows and waited. Waiting. Just waiting to see what was going to happen. All I knew was that I was screwed and bad things will become of me all because I drew a picture.


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting there in the church, I couldn't think of anything else but the possibility that I'll be in huge trouble. _Why did I have to draw that stupid picture? I wouldn't be here if I'd just drawn something else or threw it away._ It couldn't be helped now. Isaac was a serious boy and he'd put me through some sort of punishment now. I can just feel it.

I was so caught up in the possibilites of what bad he'd do to me that I didn't realize someone was sitting next to me. I turned my head slowly and saw Isaac staring at me. I gasped and nearly jumped out of my seat when I saw him.

"I-I'm so sorry, Isaac. I-"

"It's okay, Nicole. You were just thinking too much, right?" I noticed a weirdness in his voice. Almost like hesitation or being nervous. I don't know what he had to be scared about.

Sure he was quite small for a boy and I could overpower him but what did he have to fear? I was confused but decided not to think too much on that thought.

"So, why did you want to see me?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. Alone." He started fumbling around with the hem of his jacket. He was nervous but what for, I ask? He was confusing me and scaring me more with his actions. I couldn't tell what was up or anything. I just wanted to leave and go home.

"You, umm, remember last week when we found your drawings?"

"Erm, yes. Why?" I was starting to shake my legs at this point. That happens a lot whether I'm nervous or it just randomly does that.

"Well, I saw one that I wanted to talk to you about." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket pocket. I noticed his hands sweating and shaking slightly. He unfolded it and showed that same picture I hoped he never would see.

"Isaac, please don't think wrongly of me. It was nothing."

"Nicole, listen to me for a second. Malachai overheared you and Job talking about you liking me. I just want to know if you're telling the truth." I was scared as shit now. He's asking me if I like him and I don't know how to say yes! I can't lie but I don't know how to tell him.

I took a deep breath and tried to look at him without blushing like crazy. At first, I studdered my "I" and I sounded like I had throat problems (Or Kayako from _The Grudge_. Whatever floats your boat). Then, I tried again.

"I admit it," I was talking a bit slow due to the nervousness but tried thinking he was a person to confess to at a church, "I do like you. I've had a crush on you for a long time. Even before you made the others kill everyone." He looked kind of shocked and blushed a little bit. He was making me nervous again because I didn't know what would happen, making this confession.

"I, ugh, I like you too, Nicole." He was scared as well but I couldn't help but look at him in shock.

"I'm like you. I've liked you before the adults were gone. I just can't see how you'd forgive me even though your parents were killed."

"That took me awhile to get over, actually. I know that it was you who made everything happen but I couldn't stop liking you. Besides what you did I still felt an attraction to you."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Yes. What do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we start dating or something?"

"I don't know." It was very silent in the church for a long while before he made a suggestion.

"How about we take a walk? The day is still bright."

"Umm, sure..." We got up and we walked out of the church together. We started talking of different things. Stuff like his preaching, my talent, or whatever the others do at times that catch our attention. Then, we started getting a little personal and asked questions.

"So, why would you like me, Nicole? I'm not exactly like normal boys, you know." He was talking about him being short and his voice.

"Well, I think you're really cute. Plus, I like your voice even if you don't like it that much. And, at times, you look kind of scary to some people. When you're like that, I think you look cute."

"Oh. I never saw it that way. I thought you liked me for being a preist or something."

"No. You look nice though as a preist."

"Cute?" We laugh and noticed some kids around seven-years-old staring at us. They ran off to tell what they saw, I guess. It didn't matter. It's exactly what they're thinking.

Then, I felt something on my hand. I looked down and saw Isaac's hand holding mine. It was still sweaty but it felt great. I blushed and tightened my grip on his hand.

"Now, may I ask, why would you like a weirdo like me?"

"Well, you're different than most girls here. They don't really like me that way and I think you're pretty. Besides, I like your pictures too unlike everyone else who thinks you're possibly psychotic."

"Well, let them think that. I don't care if people think of me that way." His hand tightened on mine really hard.

"I just don't want to see you hurt again." I look at him, who seems very sad and stop walking. He stops and looks back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"Isaac. You don't have to worry about me being hurt. I have you to accept me now. I won't feel anymore pain." He walked closer to me and clasped both our free hands together. He looked up at me with excitement in his eyes.

"Isn't this like that picture?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I knew what he wanted to do.

I leaned my head down and our lips touched softly. I was feeling butterflies go through me as we kissed for a long time. Isaac was probably feeling the same way but a little more nervous. Our first kiss together except it wasn't under the moonlight but in the afternoon. It was still a great kiss of two young lovers uniting (Okay, didn't know I could sound like a poet...Never mind).

I broke the kiss and looked down at him. We were both smiling and blushing like crazy. How this moment could ever be broken if possible?

"What...the...hell...?" we heard from a few feet away. We looked over at Malachai just passing by but now just staring at us with his mouth wide open in shock.

Okay, that could've ruined the moment slightly. He was still gaping at us when Isaac cleared his throat to talk.

"I thought, at least, you would see this coming."

"Yeah but that was just weird. Now I have to do something to get what I just saw out of my head." He turned and went somewhere to do whatever it was he was going to do.

Isaac and I laughed. Looks like we scarred Malachai for life now. I do wonder how Job would take this. Then again, how will everyone else take in this news? I'll have to figure that out tomorrow. News may spread fast but it could stall when it's night time.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Isaac."

"You too, Nicole." I kissed him on the lips and walked home.

"Good night!"

"Good night!" I was so happy now. I get to see Isaac without fearing if he will punish me for liking him or not.

Coming home, I didn't bother to change into my night clothes. Either way, Job came through my window again without permission.

"Hey, weren't you told to knock before entering someone's window?" I joked. He didn't laugh and I got concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong, Job?"

"I'm still freaked out about what you told me."

"Then I guess you don't want to hear what I found out today."

"What is it?"

"Isaac likes me."

"What? What's going on here?"

"Well, we started talking and that's how we know. Then, we went on a walk through town and held hands. And then we kissed..."

"EEEWWWWW! Don't say any more!"

"That's all that happened today."

"Ewww, that's gross. Next thing you know, you two get married and have kids."

"Job. That's only if two people really love each other. We just kissed. If we like each other long enough, we could get married."

"But neither of you have long enough. In a couple of years, both of you will have to kill yourselves." That got to me. I have yet to tell Isaac about my fear of committing suicide at 18. I didn't want to anger him but I also didn't want people thinking he's doing this all because of my beliefs.

I guess I'll have to end up telling him eventually. But right now, I'll just pleasure the company of having him be my boyfriend right now.

Job leaves before it gets too dark and I finally drift off to sleep. I'll be seeing Isaac tomorrow after all...


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and felt very happy. I can't believe that I'm going out with Isaac! I could just scream it to the world how excited I am, but it's too early for people to care. Although, I don't think neither Job nor Malachai got any sleep last night due to yesterday.

I got dressed and headed out to see what Isaac was doing. Of course, I knew that he was at the church but I just wanted to see what he was up to these mornings.

As I'm walking through the streets, I notice many kids and teenagers staring at me. Some stared in fear as if I were Death (more afraid than usual) and others stared in hate or anger.

I stopped walking and stared back, annoyed with their silence and stares.

"Why are you staring at me?" A little boy speaks up first, "You're with our leader, Isaac. A lot of us are scared that you're going to make him punish us. We don't want any trouble coming our way."

"Why would I make him punish you? I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Yeah right!" a teenaged girl yells, "Even at school before all this, you wanted to harm us!"

"I only hated those who made fun of me."

"Then you hate us all," another teenager said.

"Why don't you just run away, Alkins?"

"Yeah! Get away from here! No one wants you!"

"You're just a troubled girl! Everything would be better without you around!"

"Get the hell out of here! He-Who-Walks-Behind-the-Rows will help take you away from this happy place!" I was getting both hurt and mad at their comments. I couldn't take their words anymore.

"Shut up! You call this place happy? You kill yourselves once you turn into an adult! You burn in Hell for that!"

"So, you're still a Christian?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because then you'll have to tell your boyfriend what your faith is."

"I know this." And I can't run away from here. I know that I'll die if I try to escape this place. It's common sense. It's been that way since this cult formed.

I walked away and suddenly felt something hard thrown at me. I turned around and saw everyone throwing rocks at me. I ran off and they stopped. They had enough common sense to know that continuing to throw rocks at me in front of Isaac would get them in trouble. And I had enough common sense to know that I might have to tell Isaac my true faith very soon.

I walked up to the church and quietly opened the doors. Isaac was sitting in the same row and seat we were in yesterday. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. He jumped a little but relaxed when he saw me.

"Oh, hello Nicole. What brings you to the church so early?"

"Just seeing if you'll be here when I come in."

"You use to come here a lot. Why'd you stop?"

"I was too shy to be here because you were always here. I'm a very shy girl."

"I can see that." We laughed and he patted the spot next to him.

"Please sit down." I walked over and sat down, his arm automatically wrapping around my shoulder. It was nice but I still had to tell him what he probably didn't want to hear.

"Isaac. There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-" The doors slammed open and Isaac's arm flew off my shoulder. It was Malachai and he was pissed. It made me alarmed because I was sure he heard what I told the other kids.

"You dishonorable bitch!" he yelled at me and came running towards me. _Yep. He definately heard._

I ran to the wall but he caught me before I could go any further. He pinned me to the wall and held my neck to choke me. I couldn't breathe for a second before Isaac came to his side.

"What is the meaning of this Malachai? Why are you choking her?"

"Little Nicole Alkins chooses to not worship our God!" His hand started squeezing my neck harder and I couldn't find any air. Isaac somehow forced Malachai's hand off my neck and I had to gasp for air for awhile.

Isaac argued with Malachai about choking me and Malachai had to scream out why he did it.

"Nicole is still a Christian! She does not believe in He-Who-Walks-Behind-the-Rows! She doesn't even pray for Him!" Isaac looked at me in shock.

"Is this true, Nicole? Are you really a nonbeliever?" I nod and he stands there, almost wondering what to do. All I can tell is that I'll be in major trouble for this. Not because Isaac and I are going out but now he knows I'm still bound to my original faith. He's definately going to get me for this.

"Nicole, just go home. Isaac and I will deal with this." Malachai was just as mad as ever now, so I decided not to mess with his temper.

I got up and walked outside without another word. Not one day and already this relationship is ruined. Everything was falling apart now. And why did it have to happen to me? Of all people, why me?

All day, I wondered what will happen or what to do. I didn't see Isaac or Malachai but knew best that I should stay away from them for now.

That afternoon, Job came back and gave me news that outlanders were coming. Sarah saw it and drew it in one of her pictures. They were caught playing board games and listening to music by Malachai. He brought them to Isaac and, like I predicted, he thought of Sarah's power a gift. Strangely, he let them go back to what they were doing and now we're getting prepared for these outlanders.

I didn't hear anything about what Isaac was going to do to me. I just hope that whatever it is, he kills me as I sleep tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

In the morning, I was still breathing and I was okay. Either Isaac was still making a decision or he's going to torture me. Whichever he's decided will have to wait.

The outlanders arrived and things were getting heated. The doctor and his girlfriend came, she was taken, he was wounded, Malachai tried to lure him out by using the girlfriend as bait, Malachai betrayed Isaac by setting him on a crucifix, and it's almost time for Him to come and get the sacrifices.

When the doctor came, he saved his girlfriend but didn't go for Isaac. Everyone else was going to a barn to seek shelter. I knew that if I went for Isaac, I'd still be in trouble with what I said. But, my strange heart longed to keep Isaac as mine and I couldn't force the feeling away.

Before everyone was gone, I ran up to Isaac's cross and picked up an abandoned knife. I started cutting through the ropes that bound him to it.

"What are you doing?" he yelled.

"Saving your life! Is that a problem?"

"You're going to die either way if you do this!"

"So, you really were going to kill me after all?"

"No! If they see me with you they'll kill us both!"

"Will you stop screaming so I can get you off?"

"Why would you care? I made the children kill the adults! I had you thinking you were going to die so many times! I even forced you to wait until I came up with what to do with you!"

"I don't give a shit if you try to kill me! I'm going to save you whether you like it or not!"

"Why are you doing this? Why won't you let me die?" I look up at him with fireceness and slight tears in my eyes.

"Because I love you!" He looked down in shock and fell silent, "I don't care if you dispise me right now. I'm going to get you down if it's the last thing I do." It took about several minutes before I could get him completely down.

After that, we both ran to the same barn everyone was at. The doctor was about to burn the whole corn field down until he saw us and stopped.

Once we approached, he instantly recognized Isaac but told us to get in anyways. We got inside and waited as the noise outside continued to sound like a raging storm. I was scared but I was still trying to stay strong. I hadn't realized how scared I was until Isaac winced.

"N-Nicole. Your hurting my hand." I looked down and saw our hands together. _When did we hold hands?_ I loosened up my grip and let him squeeze mine.

Anyone would be scared with all the noise going on outside. I put my other arm around his shoulder and pulled him in to a hug. He pulled back and put his arm around me.

"It's the guy that's supose to be protective, not the girl." I laughed at his words at trying to be strong instead of scared.

"So does this mean we're still together?"

"Yes. I'm not letting you go either."

"Isaac..."

"Isaac!" We both jerked apart to see Malachai (Yes he survived) looking at us from across the room. He gets up and comes toward us.

"What are you doing? I thought you were going to do something about her!"

"Malachai! I can't concentrate with everyone expecting me to do exactly what they wish. So Nicole isn't like us. Don't you think she needs a chance?"

"You're only doing this because you like her. What if you two break up? Then what?"

"All I know is that this is wrong. I should've never done this."

"And if you change your mind again? What will be of our home? A screwed up place going back and forth between societies all because of a girl?"

"But what if she's right and we're wrong? What if this was a mistake?"

"Why are you like this?"

"Shut the Hell up you two!" The whole barn went silent as I tried to break up the fight and make my voice known.

"Look, Malachai, you can't say I'm the only one who doesn't agree with how things are. Job and his sister think the same as I. If they disagree, then there's also others who disagree as well." I face the crowd of children and teenagers as the docter comes back in.

"We will vote to show who are believers and who are non-believers. If you think this whole society is fine the way it is, raise your hands." Only three or four people raised their hands which showed that they were the only ones under complete brainwash.

"Now, raise your hands if you think this society needs to change for the better." Almost everybody in the room raised their hands and Malachai sighed in disbelief.

I turned back to them, confident that I'm not the only one who doesn't like the way things have been.

"You see? I'm not the only one here who disagrees with this. And Isaac. We may have made this town screwed up but that doesn't mean we can't make it better. Are you willing to give it a try?" He looks from me to Malachai to the other children to me again. He looked uncertain and not knowing what to do. Then, a strangeness in his eyes changed it all.

"Yes. We can change this. It may take a long time but we can at least try." I was proud that finally, something has changed this small town. No one was going to kill themselves at 18 anymore, those rules we use to have are extinct, and the town will be like it use to be maybe even better.

As the years wore on, the town was back to the way it use to be. Isaac was still a preist but of God. Malachai, eventually, got over the whole thing and was still friends with Isaac. In fact, he was Isaac's best man at our wedding.

Yes, he popped the queston and I accepted. In return, we had twins: A boy named John and a girl named Karaun. It was such a happy life that I'm glad we ended up dating even though I was the one who didn't fully belong here at first.


	7. Epilogue

Sitting in the living room, I wait for my 13-year-old twins to come home from school. After several years of rebuilding the town, most of us grew up and had children.

Isaac was still at the church, preparing for services this coming up Sunday. He was a great preist. Almost like he was born to be one.

Although, at first, I had to reteach him the things from the Bible that he'd forgotten. I didn't even know that I would be the one to be able to teach him. I wasn't really much of a person to listen that clearly during church. I guess those little things I still knew came in handy for situations like this.

I'm just glad that most of the kids agreed with making this town a better place. If not, I guess nothing like this would've happened.

The front door opened but it was still a little too early for the kids to be home. It was only Malachai dropping in again. He does that a lot.

"Is Isaac home?"

"You know yourself that he's in the church, Malachai."

"I know."

"Why'd you ask then?"

"I just love getting on your nerves." He smiles and I laugh a little. He's been more of a practical joker than a boy with an annoyed attitude. It was better to see him that way than being up my ass about changing everything. He did that for two months before he gave in and accepted the things around him.

"So, why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see the kids before you and Isaac smother them with your weird love."

"You still call it that, I see. Don't worry. They'll be here any-" I was interrupted by the door opening suddenly and my twin boy and girl running through. Seeing Malachai, they run over to him.

"Uncle Malachai!" they yell while running over to hug him. They call him their uncle because he's always around in the afternoons and seems to hang around Isaac a lot.

John and Karaun, both 13, are a lot alike for twins. They have the same dark brown hair Isaac and I share but aren't that very shy when it comes to most things. They do good in school and respect the church. I'm proud to have them in this world.

The door opens again and Isaac comes into the living room, still in his uniform. I don't mind. He looks cute in a preist uniform anyways.

He comes in and sits down, John and Karaun coming to his side.

"How are my children this afternoon?"

"We've been good," they say together. He looks at Malachai sitting near the window and smiles.

"What do you want this time, Malachai?"

"Nothing. I just don't feel like going home right now."

"I told you already. Go get a girlfriend or do some kind of hobby."

"You just love getting rid of me, don't you?"

"No. I just find it a little annoying to see you here every afternoon." Malachai gets up, not annoyed or anything but just from boredom, and exits the room. The door closes and I get up to make some tea.

John and Karaun go to their rooms to do their homework while Isaac follows me.

"Sometimes I wonder why he really comes down here," Isaac says to me.

"I guess he's really bored or something. What do you think he does in his house all day?"

"How should I know?" It's silent for awhile as I finish making the tea.

"You two don't do anything when I'm gone, do you?"

"What the hell, Isaac? Why would I cheat on you?"

"I'm just asking. Do you?"

"No, why would you think that?"

"He's always here before the kids or I come home. I just ask. You're not upset, are you?" I pull out a chair next to him and sit, taking his hand and rubbing it.

"Isaac, if I liked Malachai I wouldn't be married to you. I wouldn't even think about cheating on such a wonderful guy like you. Don't let such a thought cross your mind." I kiss him on the lips before he could speak. He is one to have a tender heart, I wouldn't blame him for thinking of such. But no. Nothing like cheating ever comes to mind when I'm with Isaac. Really, the easiest way would be to divorce and then go out to find that other somebody.

I'm not seeing that any time soon, so we're good. I hope that John and Karaun will see this kind of love one day.


End file.
